Forever and a Day
by Alomoria
Summary: Time-travel fic. 2nd-3rd year. It's been almost a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the Trio (plus one) have decided that the chance to make things right the first time may be too good to pass up. / Just another idea I had. Will of course include Snape, Lupin, etc. No bashing, no slash. slightly AU (obviously haha). Humor, comfort. A little mystery.XD
1. Chapter 1

"**ARE YOU CRAZY**!? Have you gone _MENTAL_?!" Ron shrieked at the top of his lungs, throwing his hands up in the air and his right eye twitching.

"Maybe, Ron…" Harry said in relative quiet. He couldn't help but add a sheepish grin though. If Ron thought his plan was outrageous, then it really must be a doozy.

They were in the newly rebuilt Burrow living room, on the afternoon of a particularly rainy day. Harry and Hermione were staying over with the rest of the surviving Weasley clan until they got on their feet. It had been a tough year after the War ended, and the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was fast approaching. It would be the first year in over a millenia that the school of witchcraft and wizardry would not open her doors. Repairs were still underway, and the special wards that needed to be restored took months to reach full strength. No one was quite sure actually, as they were among the oldest in wizard history, many developed just for the school and used only once—by the Founders themselves.

At any rate,the entire Wizarding world was in repair as well. Things were no longer a hustle and bustle, but _slow_ recovery and healing. Diagon was as dim as her dark sister alley, Knockturn, and the vibrant colors of their world had turned to melancholy greys. McGonagall said it was because so many were still in mourning. Magic had a habit of reflecting emotion, she said.

Presently, Hermione stood on their side, hands on her hips and an undecipherable look on her face. She had some circles around her once lovely caramel eyes, and Harry knew that his best friends suffered from the same nightmares that plagued him in the dead of night. In fact, he knew it from experience. It had only been the last few weeks that the three had become comfortable sleeping in different bedrooms. After camping together for almost a year, they just hadn't felt safe being far from one another. They had been conditioned over months to be alert and fearful, you see. Sleep was a luxury, and safety a gift. It was often that Molly Weasley found them in the living room, Ron and Harry on makeshift beds on the floor and Hermione on the couch, a small blue flame of hers in a jar glowing on the coffee table. Sometimes, George would join them when Percy was off on Ministry business.  
Oddly enough George had clung to Percy after Fred was killed; though nothing could replace Fred, it did George some good to bond again, however little. And Percy had mellowed a great deal after the War. He had realized for a long while now that family was precious.

Luckily today was a day everyone was out for some reason or other except the three of them and a certain guest Harry had invited. Harry had planned it this way.

"Calm dow—" Draco Malfoy said, with a careless wave of a silky dark green glove. Ronald cut him off with a freckled finger of his jabbed right in the blonde's face. Draco was Harry's unannounced guest. He wasn't in a particularly good mood as when he had called upon their residence (their Floo was secure from most if not all fireplaces these days) Ron had laughed in his face, slammed the door shut and left him standing in the rain until Harry happened by twenty minutes later and saw him scowling from the window.

"_SHUT it_, Malfoy."

"_Merlin_, Weasel, I'm only trying to _help_ you." Draco sniffed, a flicker of his once vibrant silver eyes flashing with strength of his youth. He wasn't even twenty yet, same as the Trio, but along with them he had lost much of his youth because of the last few years.

"Help me? _Bloody twit_, where was your 'help' at the beginning of the war?!" Ron said with a mirthless laugh. Draco narrowed his pale silver eyes. Harry sighed and wiped his face with a hand. Hermione still remained quiet but looking on with worried but bright eyes. She often kept things to herself now, as she had nothing more to prove and was confident and secure in her knowledge. She had gained a quiet intelligence and wisdom that would impress even Snape, had he still been alive.

"Try to get it through your thick _peasant_ skull—The. War. Is. **_Over_**." Draco enunciated every word, standing deadly close in Ron's face, making the red-head turn a shade of purple that Harry mused rivaled his old Uncle Vernon's. The two purebloods stood there, breathing deeply at one another, but silence fell like a cold blanket. Until Harry spoke up.

"Not for everyone…" He murmured. The others turned to look at him.

"The War is everywhere we look." Harry continued, failing to meet the on looking eyes he felt on himself as he spoke. "It's still fresh in our minds. When we look at something we thought would last forever…" Ron chanced a look at a photograph of them during First year hanging on the wall, Hogwarts in the background, tall and untouched by war and death…

"When we see history repeating itself, though we tried everything to stop it."

Hermione thought of Andromeda and Teddy, and the child who would never know his parents except by the stories of others, quite like another boy she knew…

"When we look in the mirror."

George saw who he missed every day. Every time he looked in his reflection. It was his own Mirror of Erised, Ginny would say quietly when Harry mentioned how worried he was over the surviving twin's quietness. They were lucky he was strong enough not to be overcome by grief. Most days at least…

"When we realize who we had…" Harry's voice cracked here, "But it was too late…"

Here Harry's thoughts went backto_ months ago…_

He had received an answer to an owl he had sent Headmistress McGonagall, an answer he did not like one bit. He Flooed over immediately, making the witch startle and wield her wand with surprising quickness. He found himself in the ruins of Dumble-no, the Headmaster/Headmistress' office of Hogwarts.

Who was he kidding? It would always be Dumbledore's.

This was also the first time since, well, _forever_, he had a wand pointed at him and he with none in his own hands. His Holly remained in his back pocket of his worn jeans. The Elder wand lay safe and sound bundled in his Invisibility Cloak in his old school trunk (which had survived somehow through everything).

"Harry James Potter!" Minerva squeaked, her silvering bun disheveled in her fast movement. Harry stared blankly at her, and she stared back before narrowing her eyes.

"How did your first class with me begin, _Mr. Potter_?" Minerva asked in a voice that sounded in her old teaching tone, when she quizzed in class on a particularly hard but vital topic.

Harry had blinked but relaxed, remembering the day well.

" Ron and I were late and you were still in your animagus form. Ron thought you were brilliant when you changed in midair, even after that bit of tongue lashing about tardiness." Harry smiled, blushing still at the thought of his eleven year old self getting into trouble the very first day of school.

McGonagall lowered her wand and smiled kindly, straightening her bun and stepping over a pile of parchment left on the floor. Harry felt relief at passing the test (there were still a few stragglers about that remained loyal to the Dark Lord's cause and precautions were needed…and it was instinct now to take them), and he too stepped over piled of rubbish and damaged goods to welcome Minerva's embrace.

"Still 'Professor' is it?" She said in her thick Scottish accent and with a warm but tired smile.

Harry merely blushed again. "I probably won't ever be able to call you just…_Minerva_. Ron'll have fits if he found out." Harry chuckled.

"Indeed, well, it's open for the three of you, hmm?" Harry grinned at that. The past few months Harry, Ron and Hermione had been helping fix up things when they could…and when it didn't hurt so much. And their old teachers who were left kept insisting on them calling them by their first names. It was a bit surreal for Harry. They viewed him as equal and he still felt like an awkward Firstie.

"What can I do for you do be in such a rush up here? It'd be a great deal better kept had I started up sooner…but I've…I've left it…(she sighed here)…finally girded my loins and started on…this." She waved an arm to encompass the crumbling tapestries and torn portraits, the broken knick-knacks and burned carpeting. It was rather off-putting to see the office in such a wreck. Even when he had that horrible outburst, it hadn't been this completely destroyed. And Dumbledore had the skill to repair it all to perfect shape.

Thinking of Dumbledore made Harry look about for his portrait. He smiled to himself as he saw his old headmaster snoozing in a comfy chair with purple doilies.

"I got your owl." Harry managed to say from his deep thoughts.

Minerva sighed. "I know then why you're here. But there's no way, Mr. Potter, as he had abandoned his post upon his…passing…"

Harry turned to her and Minerva was taken aback by how much life remained in his emerald green eyes. He held an age far beyond his years and yet his eyes…they spoke volumes of pain and anguish but also of truth and hope. It wasn't often Harry had this look nowadays, and she was impressed that on this particular subject he would feel so strongly.

"I realize that Professor…but…he deserves it." Harry simply said.

"I know, my dear child." Minerva said quietly."If it were up to me, I would allow it as swiftly as possible."

"I'll have a talk with the Board then. For once I'll actually use my fame to do some good. Hermione's still got that Skeeter woman's number if it comes to that." Harry said in all seriousness.

Minerva smiled again, seeing that old determination in her little lion.

"I wish you luck then and await your owl."

Harry nodded and was about to step out onto the Floo when he suddenly stopped and put a hand on the mantle, as if what he were about to say required him to gain extra support.

It took him a moment to work up the courage to ask, and when he did he never turned back to see how it was received.

"Do you miss him?"

He was met with a quiet as he knew McGonagall would need to form an answer.

"I miss them both." She finally said, a tremor in her voice. "I will always regret that last meeting with Severus. Looking back I see the things he did as they were. He was protecting us all while looking for you, to warn you. But we were all so blinded by distrust…I was blinded." She shook her head and sighed again. "He didn't help matters with his demeanor and sharp tongue over the years. He was just so…so bloody good at his job. Kept us guessing till the very end." She laughed softly, as if recalling _fond _memories of Snape's melancholy attitude and unfortunate role as teacher/spy. "Severus and Albus will be sorely missed."

Harry's heart clenched and he nodded then was swept away by the green flames.

…

Harry shook his head free from the relatively fresh memories. He didn't need to think about when he actually met Snape's portrait…not now. He needed his mind clear for what he was about to propose.

"Harry's right." Hermione said somewhere far away. Draco snapped his fingers in his face and Harry snapped back to reality.

"You can't be serious, 'Mione! You're the sensible one!" Ron gasped.

"Look, if we have a shot, then let's do it. If we can save the ones we loved…do things right the first time…maybe the War will never have happened. There are scars we all have to live with…scars we should never have had." At this, Hermione rubbed the scar on her forearm where Bellatrix had carved out 'mudblood' in her skin, making a magical scar that would never fully heal. Draco glanced at it and if possible paled even further and looked away. He caught himself touching his left arm, shuddered and let both arms fall limply to his sides.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and then Draco, as if searching for a sane person amidst the insane. His blue eyes narrowed however as they lingered on the lanky Slytherin.

"You talked Harry into this, didn't you?" He accused.

"I certainly did not!" Draco replied in a scandalized tone. "Potter…well, we've been talking—"

"_'Talking_?'" Ron repeated. Harry winced as he was sure he heard some tone of hurt there.

"Yes, is there an _echo_?" Draco snided back.

"YOU—" Ron began to bellow as Hermione put a hand on his chest, shushing him and Harry stepped in between his best friend and their former enemy.

"Yes, Ron. At the ministry. You know Draco and his father have been helping us search out former supporters of Riddle. We've been paired up more than once and we got to talking…about what happened. Why we all did what we did…" Harry calmly explained, putting his hands on Ron's arms and making his friend look him in the eyes. "He wishes us well—"

"Malfoy wanted Hermione dead in second year, he said so himself!" Ron accused, making Draco widen his eyes in surprise.

"You_ remember_ that?" He asked, a tremble in his voice Ron was surprised to hear.

"That was a million years ago, Ronald." Hermione said softly, rubbing the small of his back to calm him.

"But a death wish just the same." Ron replied.

"I was twelve!" Draco almost yelled back in fright. He was clutching his robes and looked extremely pale now, paler than normal. This made Ron stop his train of thought for a moment.

"What's got into you?"

"What's…? Merlin's beard, do you not realize what they'd do to me if the Ministry found out I said that?" Draco almost whispered. Ron blinked at that, thrown off kilter.

"It was because of Potter's testimony that my mother helped him….and…and yours that I did not turn him in when I had the chance back at the manor….that kept me out of Azkaban. I owe you three my life in more ways than one! Why would I destroy my only saviors in this world?" Draco said through closed but pained eyes. He was wringing his robes, causing wrinkles. Something very un-Malfoy-like to do.

"And I'm sorry I said that, Weasley…Granger…. I was young and didn't know what it truly meant…"He opened his eyes again after silence followed his statement. He saw Hermione's gaze soften, Harry's sad but believing and Ron's gobsmacked.

"There was a lot I didn't understand back then. I learned it the hard way. As did we all I imagine." Draco continued, his voice low and eyes staring at nothing.

"Well, I honestly don't see how this can even work, regardless of the madness that is your plan, Harry." Ron huffed. Harry grinned, knowing his best friend had just reluctantly accepted Draco's apology.

"Draco and me—" Harry began but was interrupted.

"_Draco and I_, Potter." Draco corrected absently. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut it for two seconds?" Ron snapped. Draco folded his arms but obliged.

"_Draco and I_ have worked out all the details. After altering Hermione's old time turner—" Harry was again cut off.

"My time turner?" Hermione gasped. "But I thought all of them had been destroyed—"

"Not yours. The one from third year. McGonagall found it in a cracked safe of knick-knacks Dumbledore had saved over the years. She said he most likely kept it because of what we did with it that year. It was sentimental to him because of us and Sirius." Harry explained.

"I for one thought Potter was joking when he first told me that story." Draco said with a wry smile. "It explained a few things though."

"Boy, we sure could have used a time turner a few times over the years." Ron said sadly, shaking his head.

"Hence why we're here now." Draco drawled, but it wasn't mocking, but oddly gentle.

Ron sighed, "So, you two altered it. How?"

The two in question shared a look and then Draco took over.

"At first we had hoped to…go very far back…to before the Dark Lord murdered the Potters." Ron glared at the 'the dark lord' bit.

"But it's just not possible. The magic we're using now on this is stretching it already. Time turners are meant only to go back minutes, hours…a few days at most." Draco continued, and Hermione looked like her old curious self listening to his theory that Ron hadn't the heart to interrupt him.

"So, if we can't stop Voldemort from marking Harry, or even from him making any horcruxes, then how far back can we go?" Hermione asked, scared the answer may be more recent than she'd like.

"We're thinking between second and third year, possibly." Harry murmured.

"That's a heck of a big gap there, Harry." Ron replied.

"Oh but that's perfect!" Hermione said excitedly. "Voldemort hadn't come back yet…but we'd become friends already…oh it's wonderful!"

"Not for Ginny." Ron grumped and Hermione tinged pink at forgetting about the almost fateful end of the youngest Weasley second year. "On Ron, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. I know. Besides, maybe we can stop it? If we go back far enough?"

"Maybe. But I'll still have to kill that Basilisk." Harry grimaced. Draco groaned.

"I forgot about that." The blonde moaned.

"It wasn't as if you were there the first time, Malfoy." Ron glared.

"Doesn't mean the entire school hadn't heard all about it the next day, Weasley." Draco shot back.

"Oh, but…we'd have to be careful regardless…we can't let our past-selves see us!" Hermione gasped, suddenly remembering.

"Oh we took care of that too." Draco waved nonchalantly.

"Excuse you." Ron glared again, stepping closer to Harry.

"Well, we did." Draco huffed. Honestly, that Weasley was possessive of his friends. Hmph.

"Um, well, you know how real time just plays out once you go back?" Harry asked, and his friends nodded. "Well, we decided that instead of complicating things with doubles of ourselves, we'd try something along the lines of displacement….or rather, replacement."

"Oh, but how could that work? Where would our younger selves go? Even you can't pass for a firstie anymore, Harry." Hermione smiled teasingly, though a spark of sadness underlay somewhere there.

"Well, what I mean is…we'll be replacing ourselves permanently."

"WHOA, we can't kill ourselves!" Ron freaked out.

"It's nothing so underhanded, you fool. We developed a kind of magic that is stronger than simple displacement charms. When we turn the time turner, it will locate our magical signatures and transport our consciousness into our respective younger bodies. It's like a port key in a way." Draco explained.

"No…that means…Harry, you'll be a horcrux again!" Hermione gasped.

"We don't know that for sure, Granger. The spell is tricky. It not only replaces but fuses certain elements rather than simply doing away with them." Draco replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"It means that there's a chance the spell won't allow the part of my young self with the horcrux to fuse to me, so it'll be erased in a way. It's complicated to explain..." Harry shrugged. "All I know for sure is that our memories will be intact."

"This is so risky Harry. I can't see you die again…" Hermione welled up with tears now.

"Hermione…" Harry took her in his arms. "It's worth it, isn't it? Everyone who died…they'll be alive. It's a price I'm willing to pay if I can see them alive and safe, and keep them that way." Here Ron took both his smaller friends in his arms and they held each other as Hermione gave soft sobs into Harry's chest.

Draco stood to the side, head bowed and staring at his shoes, feeling out of place and a certain emptiness envelop him.

After a moment the trio gently unfolded, Harry wiping his own eyes under his bulky glasses, Ron muttering about something having gotten into his own.

"Well, are you three done with your water works? I'm quite ready to get this over with." Draco said, but Harry noted his discomfort and perhaps even fear.

"Draco, you'll be okay, alright? We'll convince your family to join the Light sooner. Somehow we will." He put a scarred hand on Draco's shoulder, the blonde amazed that Harry knew what he was nervous about. His father would be at the height of following the Dark Lord during the time frame they'd be going back. Convincing him would be difficult. His mother, hopefully, not so much.

"Okay, so I think I've got most things straight on all this. But what do we do when we get there? What do we change or stop from happening? Do we tell anyone when we're even from?" Ron rambled.

"I don't know, Ron. We'll have to work on that when we get there and know exactly what we're dealing with. If we're not together when we come out of this, we'll need to establish contact as soon as possible, but remember, do it cryptically. The war has taught us subtly, I suggest we use that to our advantage."

"I think we should also have some sort of code word, to make sure it's us we're talking with. Anything could go wrong…"Hermione suggested.

"Or infiltrate…" Ron growled.

"You've both got a point…" Draco conceded, the pair blinked at that.

"Let's see…" Harry tapped his chin with a finger in thought. "It has to be something significant to us, but that no one else can understand…"

"That narrows it down." Ron rolled his eyes. Draco wondered when the red-head had become so sarcastic/pessimistic.

Ah, the war. That's when.

The four were standing there in a circle of sorts, racking their brains for anything that they could use.

Harry looked up, a bright and gentle smile on his face. "I've got it." He said, and the three facing him waited in the quiet. Harry told them his suggestion for the code word—or rather phrase. Hermione and Ron understood what it meant to Harry, but Draco remained confused. Harry, with a look of wariness from Ron and one of encouragement from Hermione, explained its significance, as simple as possible, to Draco.

"It's fitting really, if you think about it." Harry mused, more to himself.

"It's perfect." Hermione smiled.

Ron clapped Harry on the back and Draco just stood there, looking solemn. It was very unlike him, but then, a lot of his expressions were these days.

"Well, if we're all agreed, then we better go on before we change our minds." Harry sighed, knowing in his own heart he never would.

"If it were up to me, I don't know if I could go through it all again. I'm _tired_, Harry." Ron said wearily, and Harry knew he meant a deeper fatigue than that of exertion. Harry could relate. But then, he never was one to quit.

"I am too." Harry agreed. "But I need to save them, Ron. Stop Riddle before he even got started again. I've got the chance and I won't pass it up. But if you want, I…I can go alone."

"NO!" the three announced back in alarm, making Harry jump back in surprise.

"We'd _never_ let you do this alone." Hermione said furiously.

"And you're going to need an ally from the other side." Draco chimed in.

"You need us. Just like we need you, Harry." Ron said in finality. Draco somehow knew Ron didn't particularly include him in that statement. But he wasn't sure why he cared in the first place.

Harry let that ink in for a moment, then Ron spoke again.

"What will happen….to y'know…the family?"

"I researched this magic we're using…"Harry explained, earning a beaming smile from Hermione for that," Long story short, the Ginny, George, Percy…everyone we know now won't really exist. They'll all be restarted like the timeline. In a way, it's better…they won't carry our burdens. And they won't exist in a world we left forever." Harry explained quietly. He was going to miss his Ginny though. They'd gone through so much, and their love was strong. But he knew if it was meant to be, then they'd find each other in that same love again. And he knew they would.

"Alright." Ron gulped, trying to remember the last words he's said to his siblings and parents. He knew he'd see them again soon…but they'd be versions he hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"Ready?" Harry said, a sparkle of light in his otherwise dull green eyes. He held out his hand, the one with Umbridge's scar.

"Ready." Hermione replied, grasping his hand in her own.

"Ready." Ron's voice cracked, placing his larger, freckled hand atop his friends'.

"Ready." Draco whispered, placing his slender gloved hand over Ron's, who flinched at the coldness of Draco's palm, even through the glove.

Harry stretched the gold chain necklace around them all, then with his free hand turned the orb with the click if the buttons on the side. He did this about seven times. Then once more in the other direction to seal the count and let the altered magic take place.

Nothing happened.

They stood there huddled in the room, then Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He was about to say something when the lights began to flicker. The lights clipped on and off, as if it were a power surge and the flickering became more pronounced and rapid. Bulbs exploded. Vases cracked and broke apart, making Hermione jump and cling to Ron, who had pulled her and Harry against him. Harry linked his arm with Draco's, pulling him into their protective huddle.

The clock to their side began to whir. It had everyone's faces (except Draco's of course). Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's pointed to 'mortal peril', Fred's said 'unknown' (and had been since his death) while the rest pointed to 'abroad'. But now it began to spin, and everyone's pointers began to blur in the movement. Only the trio remained in 'mortal peril'.

Their surroundings began to blur with movement, not unlike what Harry and Hermione experienced in their first time-travelling trip. Gusts of wind seemed to surround them, whipping their hair in all directions. Darkness blanketed the four, with flashes of multicolored light and various flashes of noise no one had time to decipher. Nothing was visible now, and so they each closed their eyes shut, waiting the 'storm' out. Harry felt the floor drop from beneath them and wondered for a second if they were falling. But they stood upright. Soon he felt his grip on Draco and Ron dissolve, and yelled out their names. The last thing Harry remembered was hearing Hedwig's soft hoot and seeing a flash of green light before the darkness swallowed him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry James Potter had been bracing himself for anything really. He had been working on this for a few months, and had plenty of time to think about the ramifications implied.

He knew the time would be anywhere from the beginning of his second year to almost his fourth. As Ron said, a pretty big gap. A _lot_ had happened back then, and with Harry's luck, he'd be thrown into the midst of one of his more sticky situations.

But that hadn't happened.

Instead Harry was on his back and gazing at a sky full of stars. They weren't as vibrant as at Hogwarts though, because several streetlamps set soft glows of blue and gold all through the street. Harry took in several lungfulls of the clean, cool night air. He closed his eyes. All he heard were distant sounds of cars or people, crickets, and a few dogs barking in the far distance. He was alive and felt no pain. It was better than Harry expected.

But then he heard a whimper. He jumped to a sitting position and there, in the bushes past an old bench that sat near the sidewalk Harry found himself occupying, was a dark blob of shadow.

Harry squinted and then his eyes widened. Two silver orbs stared right into his green ones, and tentatively, a dark and raggedy paw took a step forward. Its back was hunched and fur matted and in need of washing. It was a huge black dog, and for a split second Harry didn't realize and immediately thought of the Grim.

But then he thought of his godfather an instant later, sending through him a jolt of recognition, elation, fear that he was hallucinating, and a dozen other intense feelings and emotions.

"S-Sirius?" Harry breathed in an almost whisper, his arms shaking beneath him as he held himself upright. The dog stopped dead cold and perked its ears up, letting out a confused but desperate whine. Its eyes seemed to widen to match Harry's and the two stared at one another in silence.

But the moment was lost as in a flash a double-decker bus had appeared. A gangly young man, one older than Harry, stepped off and looked over the boy. He has messy, shaggy hair and a bus cap on sideways. His face was peppered with blemish (something Harry was happy he hadn't been cursed with in his own youth) but his eyes were kind and warm, if a little mischievous. He may have been young and probably a dropout, but he had _some_ street smarts.

"Oiy, what are you doin' on tha' floor then?" The man asked Harry who had broken his gaze of the dog to the bus. Harry looked back and found the dog gone. Harry sighed a shaky breath.

"I…tripped." Harry explained.

"Well, come on then. Me name's Stan. Stan Shunpike at your service." Stan gave a little bow and Harry had to smile to himself. He had almost forgotten who this man was…but now he knew exactly where and when he had travelled and couldn't believe his luck.

He turned and took in his only possessions in the world. A sturdy trunk and…a cage.

With a beautiful fluffy snowy owl inside.

Harry gulped back tears as Hedwig eyed him in concern. Harry vowed to tell her just how much he appreciated her once they were fully alone again. Right now he had to act nonchalant.

Harry hopped to his feet, but was still wobbly as his frame was significantly lighter (which was a real problem since he was already deathly skinny before in his own time) and his limbs were a bit awkward. He rolled his eyes at himself as he wasn't sure he wanted to see what he looked like as a lanky young teen again.

"Watch ye'self me lad." Stan commented, holding out an arm for Harry to grasp and helped him onto the bus. Stan then chucked Harry's luggage beside him on the rickety bed Harry now sat upon, as well as setting Hedwig on his other side, albeit gentler.

"So who are ya and where to then?"

"I'm Neville…Neville Longbottom." Harry replied fast, inwardly wincing at using his friend's name as an alias. "And the Leaky Cauldron if you don't mind." Harry grinned. He was at ease for he knew exactly what was going to happen. Well, from what he remembered anyway.

"All-wright Nev. Ern! You 'erd 'im! Off we go-o!" Stan shouted though Erne was right beside him. Ernie nodded, adjusted his huge bifocals that made him like an owl, and sped off, jolting the entire bus and its contents.

Harry landed on his back with a soft 'oof!' before righting himself again. Stan was leaning casually on a side bar near the door, flipping through the Daily Prophet. Harry stared at the face of his loving godfather on the front page, snarling at the photographer as he held his incarceration number, a haunted and wild look as he screamed. Harry felt his heart sink to know that Sirius had been in that awful place for almost twelve years or so only to die a fugitive from freedom in the next two. Harry glared then, a determined look upon him. He would make sure _that didn't happen again_.

Stan saw the intense scrutiny Harry gave the front of his newspaper and turned it over, a comprehending look dawning over his own features.

"Ah, I see you're just as int'rest'd in the ol' Black case as me." Stan nodded at Harry.

"Yeah…I hear even the muggles are looking for him." Harry said neutrally.

"Aye, they sure is. Think he's a regular muggle homicidal lunatic o'course. But we know bettah', don we Ern?" Stan shouted the last part to the driver who had just slammed on the brakes then hit the gas as if he were racing for NASCAR. He gave a gruff affirmation which Stan naturally understood. Stan then turned back to Harry.

"If'n you asks me, I'd suppose the bugger is after his poor li'ile godson, that 'Arry Pottah. Finish off the job he started all them years ago, says I." Stan continued, flipping through the paper. He flipped past a column by that Skeeter reporter and Harry made a noise of disgust at seeing her picture. He's have to remember to get leverage back on her and fast this time around.

Stan simply thought Harry's guttural noise was in response to his spiel and merely said, "Me thoughts exactly." Harry though was lost in his out thought as he thrashed about on the rickety bed. Hedwig hooted furiously within her cage. Harry murmured quiet comfort to her, to which she responded with coos of affection, unused to super attentiveness in her young master.

They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and Stan helped Harry heft out his belongings which were few and the two parted ways. But before Stan turned his back on the Boy Who Lived, Harry found himself remembering more of the Stan in his time and couldn't help himself saying his warning.

"Stan…look. I don't know you at all...but I'm good with intuition." Harry began, encouraged by Stan's curious gaze. "All I'm saying is that these are dark times coming…"Harry winced at what he said next, "What with that Sirius Black running loose. _Don't_ associate yourself with it. The Ministry is paranoid as is, and it'll only get worse." Harry finished and turned away, hoping this was the first life he could save.

"Er, thanks Neville." Stan replied slowly after Harry's retreating form, and in an instant, he was gone.

Harry sighed to himself. He remembered vaguely that Stan Shunpike had implied to friends that he'd some inside information on the darker parts of wizard society. By that time the Ministry was all over such blatant accusations and Stan found himself with a one way ticket to Azkaban, later aiding the Death Eaters under the Imperius….his final fate unknown.

Harry knew he never had anything to do with them and had just done it for the attention. Stan may not have been the sharpest quill in the inkwell, but he had a good heart. And to Harry that was enough.

Sighing again he gently carried Hedwig and her cage under one arm and lugged his trunk in the other. He was gasping once he made it to the entrance. He noted he'd need to get healthier if he were to accomplish half of what he had in the previous timeline. He mentally cursed his Aunt and Uncle for being such prats to him and almost starving him to this degree. He truly hadn't noticed until the last few years he'd not been in their total care for the summer. Hmm. Maybe he could try to talk some sense into them too. Dudley at least showed true promise if their last spoken words were any inclination.

Harry walked into the inn/pub/gateway to the wizarding world and easily found the innkeeper, Tom.

"Bless my soul, Harry!" Tom happily exclaimed. "Pleasure as always." He shook Harry's hand and Harry grinned back at him. "What can I do you for?"

"I'd like a room to stay in sir, if it's not too much trouble? I daresay I'll be leaving for Hogwarts soon enough." Harry said conversationally. He was at perfect ease right now, content that only a convicted killer seemed the only one truly out to get him at this point in time.

"Ah, that's fine Mr. Potter." Tom smiled. "Anything I can get for ya? A spot of herbal tea? A soup perhaps?" Harry smiled at the thought of food but the two were interrupted by another voice behind them.

"I believe shall be welcome to dine with me, Tom. We've a few things to discuss." Harry closed his eyes and willed his expression not to darken and successfully blanked his face when he turned around to meet the Minister.

"Good evening Minister Fudge." Harry said quietly. He was thankful that the place was virtually empty this time of night. Probably why Fudge had allowed the bus to cart Harry here the first time around.

"Mr. Potter?" Tom asked, not too fond of taking orders from someone he clearly didn't approve of.

"It'll be fine Tom." Harry smiled warmly. "Do take special care of Hedwig. She's my prized companion." Harry winked and Tom nodded with a grin. Harry then followed Fudge to a back room not too far and lighted well. Harry noticed the furtive glances Cornelius kept shooting his way, but Harry wasn't fazed.

"Have a seat Harry." Fudge said in fake warmness, sitting himself down across from the boy, a smile forced on his face.

"Thanks sir." Harry murmured.

"I know this must be about my Aunt, sir." Harry dove in, wanting to get this particular meeting over with. He was just happy he had a good meal to root through as the political puppet recited his script.

"Hmm? What? _Oh_! Yes…your…_Aunt_…well, no worries child. We all have our bouts of emotion, and blowing up your relative isn't really cause for expulsion. _Accidental _magic and all." Fudge shrugged and Harry hoped his faked relief would pass Fudge's anxious expression. Harry took a bite out of his roast and closed his eyes in delight.

"Thanks so much." Harry added for extra believability, and through a mouthful to emphasize his naïve youth. It worked.

"Of course, my boy." Harry prickled at that. Only Dumbledore could call him that.

"The Ministry is looking out for you, Harry. We always will." _Yeah right_, Harry thought as he sipped his juice. Huh, it was apple this time. Neato.

"And as such, upon hearing of your_...impromptu journey_ from home—" _The word you're looking for is __runaway_Harry thought again. "—I felt it necessary to warn you _never_ to do so again. There are dangers out there Harry…especially now." Harry inwardly groaned as he yet again had to look appropriately confused and scared at the bumbling minister's foreboding tone. "Don't leave the protection of your home unless it is absolutely needful, do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Off to bed with you then!" Fudge seemed wholly relieved and somewhat smug as if he was a guiding influence in Harry's life. Harry merely humored him and was excited to get back to Hedwig and his trunk. He paid Tom with the gold he had left and settled into his bed after doing countless spells and protective charms he'd learned from Hermione during their stay on the run all those months.

Harry delighted just lying on the soft bed, alone and quite sure he was safe. For now anyway. Hedwig made a fuss and Harry sat back up. He looked to the door and muttered a silencing charm just to be on the safe side. Harry would take all precautions needed this time around.

"Hey there girl." Harry murmured lovingly and Hedwig stopped her tantrum to look into her master's solemn but caring eyes. Harry opened the cage and let her perch on his arm. Harry then sat himself back on the bed, gently stroking Hedwig's soft chest plumage. Hedwig then commenced her soft coos and began to blink sleepily.

"Hedwig, I know you know it's me." Harry began. "But I've grown up. And I saw some things…things I don't want to happen." Harry found himself choking up and Hedwig looked at him curiously.

"I love you, Hedwig. And…and I don't want to lose you. Not ever." Harry's tears began to fall, just a few mind, but enough to make Hedwig ruffle her feathers as they fell on her and give Harry a giggle.

"I'd tell you never to try to save my life…but somehow I've got a feeling you wouldn't listen to me." Hedwig merely hooted and fluffed up herself.

"You remind me of someone…" Harry trailed off and then it dawned on him. He had almost the exact conversation with another overly loyal creature, years ago for him but in reality not yet a year.

Dobby.

"I'll have to check up on him." Harry said with a nod to himself. Yet another life to save. And Harry was glad for it.

Hedwig nibbled at his collar and Harry nudged her with his head. Somehow he realized Hedwig must've considered him something akin to her chick. The idea made Harry giggle some more.

The sound of bells chimed in another part of the inn and Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. This, he noted, was normal as far as wizard clocks go. It simply said the time like a regular muggle clock. It was nearing midnight already. If he remembered correctly, he had almost two weeks till the term began.

He had some letters to write.

He got up after setting Hedwig down in her still open cage and began to rummage through his trunk. He sat on his knees and slowly went through all of his belongings. Everything looked so new and he found himself smiling softly.

He gently took out the album Hagrid had given him at the end of first year. It had only a few pictures, ones of him and his parents, or James and Lily on their own. And one of him, Ron and Hermione. He frowned slightly, wondering where, if any, pictures of Remus and Sirius were. And—dare he dream!—some of his very young mother and equally young Potions Master. He craved those pictures now. Wanted to see them all. It had never occurred to him before now that such pictures must exist. He made another mental note to ask around once he got settled.

Setting the beloved album aside, he saw his broom. It was shrunken slightly to fit inside and he trailed a finger along the sleek wood. He sighed. It reminded him of McGonagall and their bond that he'd left behind. The war had brought them close, just like he had been with Dumbledore almost. He hoped he could form that bond again.

He shook his head of racing thoughts and gently moved aside his _Quidditch Through The Ages_ for his spare parchment, a quill and ink.

He sat down on the desk beside his bed and began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I find myself in alternate lodgings now. If I remember correctly, I had a row with the Dursleys, and you remember how they used to get_.

Harry hoped his wording was clear enough for her to catch on. He of course remembered exactly what happened that night so long ago. Marge had the mouth of a sailor and the temperament of a banshee. But, if things hadn't gone well, and this Hermione wasn't the one he hoped for (or if this got intercepted) he needed to make sure it wouldn't give him away.

_Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know where I am. I'm going to see if I can stay at the Burrow once I settle some things here and we can arrange to get our school supplies together. Maybe your parents will let you stay over too? We've got loads of figuring to do, what with this term coming up and everything we'll have to deal with. _

_Well, I better get to writing Ron. He's got a tougher job of it right now I imagine. Scabbers will likely cause him some trouble._

_By the way, have you thought about getting a pet for school? Perhaps a cat?_

_Love, Harry_

Well, it wasn't too abnormal. And he hoped Hermione would get his suggestions.

He folded it up neatly and sealed the envelope. He then wrote on the cover their code.

_I open at the close._

He liked that it could simply mean just what it said. If worse came to worse, he could just tell Hermione he liked riddles. But he very much hoped _his_ Hermione would be getting this. It would make things a whole lot easier.

Next he began his letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope everything at home is safe and sound. I'm sure you and the twins are up to some mischief._

Harry didn't what to feel about that line. Thinking of Fred and the map made him happy and sad all at once. He couldn't imagine how Ron must be feeling if he too made it home.

_But I just wanted to remind you to keep Scabbers out of it. We all know that fool rat can cause us some real trouble. Don't do anything rash…just find a way to keep him quiet and out of sight until the time is right. Padfoot is anxious to meet him I bet, but we need to make sure it's a full party. We may just invite the minister._

_Tell your mum I've arrived at the Cauldron and I was hoping I could stay over until term begins. I've written Hermione and hopefully we can get together and study what we can to deal with the coming year. _

_Tell Ginny I said hi._

_Love, Harry._

Harry smiled. He knew he had to be a bit more…literal…when coding this letter to Ron. But he just hoped he got to him in time before he let his anger slip and Pettigrew along with it. Should this Ron not be his own…well…he'd just chalk it up to being weirder than usual due to his exposure to the Dursleys. He also knew his young self didn't usually end his letters with 'love'. But the three had gotten into the habit since they were all he had, and in ways vice versa. Harry valued his friendships a hundred times over now, and would not be afraid to show it, even if it would be out of character during this time.

Harry sealed the letter like the first, the code on the front instead of a name. He knew Hedwig was clever enough to know which went to who. He undid his spells and cautiously stepped out of his room, Hedwig in his shoulder packed with his two letters. He knew he should have written a third…but he was at a loss of a believable excuse to be sending Draco Malfoy a letter. He hoped he could think of one soon and in the meantime would see where he and his two-thirds of Trio stood. Perhaps Draco would initiate contact? That'd be far easier, but then with Draco nothing ever was.

Harry made it gingerly to the back alley, the cool night air grazing his cheeks and tufts of hair.

"I want you to send Hermione's first, then Ron's. Stay if they mean to reply straight away, okay girl? I'll set a charm to alert me when you come back and I'll meet you here. Be careful, luv. I don't want you getting hurt." Harry spoke softly and nudged her forehead with his own, earning a loving chirp in response. She stretched her wings and took off, the moonlight dancing on her feathers.

Harry stood there and watched as her form faded away. He found himself staring at the moon. It was almost full, and would be within the week. He sighed, knowing that for Remus this meant a torturing pain endured alone. It hurt Harry to think of it.

Harry made sure all was secure before plopping back down on his pillow. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. A part of him was alert now that he knew he was in a world that Voldemort was still technically alive. And in his sleepy haze times blurred and he had that familiar fear of the Snatchers or Death Eaters who could barge in at any minute. It was around four or five that morning that Harry felt the gentle surge of magic, alerting him Hedwig was back. He climbed out of the bed, having laid atop the covers in his street clothes, and went back outside.

Hedwig was waiting for him, perched on an old stump that had once been a tree growing through the cobble stone.

"Good job, girl." Harry beamed. Hedwig nipped his hand and cooed concern.

"I'll get some rest later. I'm used to it." Harry assured her. "Have you anything for me?" Hedwig stuck out her leg in response and Harry was happy to see two letters attached to her little leg.

Harry gathered the letters and fluffy white owl in his arms and left quickly inside.

Hedwig was quite comfortable in his arms and squawked a bit when he moved to put her back in her cold cage.

Harry reached into his trunk, hoping he remembered right about where he kept her treats. He gave her some, bade her goodnight and gently covered her cage with a blanket to keep her warm and comfy.

Harry turned around and sat at his desk. He felt very…anxious. More so than earlier. It was now that he would see if his best friends in the entire world made it here as he had.

He first opened Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't tell you how happy I was to receive your letter! I was about to write you but…I lost myself in just spending time with mum and dad. I guess it was nice pretending nothing happened, y'know? And in a way, it hasn't. Not yet._

Harry's heart finally calmed down. This was his Hermione!

_I'm not surprised you decided to remove yourself from the Dursleys. They were never too sympathetic to our cause. And I'm happy you made it to safety. I'll ask mum and Mrs. Weasley about staying over at the Burrow. And you're absolutely right, we've loads to cover in a small amount of time. I've written Ronald and we should have everything organized, but regardless you'll be there before me most likely. _

_Merlin help us if he loses Scabbers before we even get there. _

_And yes! I'll need to pick up Crookshanks and explain to him the situation. I'm sure he'll help us like he did Padfoot._

_Anyway, stay safe Harry. I'll be seeing you soon!_

_Love, Hermione_

Harry could almost shout with joy. He felt his hope falter a bit though as he picked up Ron's. Well, he might as well bite the bullet, as the Muggles say.

_Dear Harry,_

_Mate! I can't tell you how crazy these past few hours have been! It's been like walking in a dream. Everything is the same, just how I remember it! Anyway, I won't say too much til' me meet up but blimey, it's been amazing._

_Fred especially, Harry. He's doing great. They just look so young though!_

Harry was elated once again but rolling his eyes at the near transparent way his best friend was describing things. Of course, Harry was extremely happy for him and knew what he must be feeling. He didn't blame him. Hermione's joy had been more subdued, since in a way her parents were still with her, not forever gone like Fred. But he also knew both his friends felt just as ecstatic and overwhelmed with joy at seeing their family intact, untouched by war and alive.

Harry felt lonelier than ever for a moment. He hadn't really met anyone yet…and in a way didn't have anyone yet. Other than Dumbledore. He sighed. He'd have his turn soon enough. Back to Ron's humorous inflection.

_I found the nasty rat asleep on my bed when I came in. I slipped him some of the twins' experimental sleeping potion. I'll try to keep him sedated until we can find a more permanent solution. Like a werewolf accident. Or Crookshanks._

_I hope Herms finds him again at that petshop._

_Anyway, it's pretty late now (and you better get some rest!) but I'll ask mum and dad about you staying over until term. Keep an eye out alright? And be careful._

_Love, Ron_

_P.S. Ginny blushed so bad when I told her you said hi to her especially! I forgot how adorable she was at this age. I'll try to get her to see you as a regular bloke instead of a wizard hero, haha._

Harry swelled with affection for his friends, and marveled at how motherly Ron had become under Hermione's influence. He was truly lucky for the friends he had.

He held the letters close for a moment, cherishing the words of his friends before putting them in the fire. He couldn't risk them being found.

It was almost six. Harry supposed he should start getting ready for the day. He had a few errands to run today and he needed to look rested. He rummaged again through his trunk, noting he should repack it later, and neatly. He finally found his old black jacket with the two white stripes down the sleeve.

He also found an old grey shirt, one of Dudley's, and some jeans. Harry sighed, reckoning he'd better get some clothes today. He never truly bothered when he was younger. But now he appreciated having shirts and pants that actually fit, and even robes if he found some he liked. He quietly shrugged off his shirt and old slacks he was forced to wear to please his "Aunt" Marge the night before. Harry then put on his chosen outfit and old trainers that were far more comfortable than Dudley's ratty dress shoes he'd also been forced to wear. He then chanced a look into the mirror above the dresser.

"You look like a ragamuffin." It said, and Harry chuckled, quite agreeing. His face wasn't as angular as when he last saw himself. His hair was a tad bit longer but wilder too. His glasses were the same at least. But his eyes were still a dull green, even a bit haunted. Dark circles graced beneath them and his skin was pale, even for him. Harry lifted a hand to the mirror to touch his reflection then gasped.

His own writing stared back at him from the small but permanent scar.

_I must not tell lies._

Harry furrowed his brow at that. So the spell made him keep that? Weird. He sighed, knowing this scar and the way his eyes looked were vestiges from his past but also future. A future he was determined to erase. Rubbing his hand absently he wondered how he would explain if someone noticed it. He shrugged it off though, remembering no one had the first time around. And now it wasn't nearly so pronounced, just a soft white scar in Harry's handwriting right below his knuckles.

Stashing his vault key in his pocket, Harry left his room (casting powerful protective spells, especially over Hedwig) and made his way out into the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

* * *

It was a warm day, but not overly so. It was early too, which helped Harry evade the usual crowds. He spotted his first destination and proceeded to make his way, glancing at the Quidditch shop, the shopkeeper just now opening doors and putting up the newest model broom: the Firebolt. Harry looked away quickly, as it made him think of his godfather and that in turn made him worry.

It was funny in a way, because the first time around he'd been confused, a bit scared and then angered at the mention of the wondering dog once he found out who he was supposed to be. Now Harry knew the truth, and only hoped he could arrange things to keep Sirius safe, no matter the cost.

Harry stepped up the steps of Gringotts and handed a clerk his key. Surprisingly, Griphook was assigned to escort him to his vault.

"It's been a while, Griphook." Harry said conversationally as they rode the short ride to his vault on the cart. The Goblin merely raised a brow at that and then replied.

"I'm surprised you remember me, Mr. Potter. Everyone usually refers to us as just the Goblins."

"Well, I'm not everyone." Harry smiled. Somewhere near the surface Harry felt a sort of bitter hate for the creature. He had betrayed them in Bellatrix's vault and stole away Godric's sword. But after hearing what befell him and the others later on…well, Harry would never have wished that on him. Perhaps if he could make a stronger good impression this time, the Goblin may be of use later.

That is if Bella still had Helena's cup.

Griphook didn't say much else after that, but continued to dart suspicious, and somewhat curious looks towards Harry as he continued to be civil. Harry grabbed only what he supposed he should need this coming year and then they made their way back up. Harry couldn't help but shudder a couple times, flashbacks of his last trip down deeper within these caverns still fresh in his mind.

Bidding goodbye to the Goblins Harry then made his way to Malkin's. He reckoned he'd ought to get his clothes since it would take longer this time around.

Harry was surprised it was open this early as he walked in, bells above him jingling at his arrival.

"Hello hello hello! What can I do you for?" Madame Malkin bustled in.

"Hi." Harry said shyly. "I'd like to be fitted for my school robes, and I'd also like to get some casual wear, muggle and wizard style if that's agreeable."

"Ah, well come right here, Mr. Potter. Gryffindor yes?" Madame said, swishing her wand to gather her magical measuring tapes and some nice fresh robes ready to be fitted.

"Yes ma'am." Harry smiled.

"Alright…ah! There we go. "She muttered, carefully taking his measurements and he stood there. Harry heard another jingle as someone else arrived into the store but since Harry's back was to the door (curse it! Years of paranoia and he'd already made a rookie mistake!) he didn't see who it was.

"I'll be right with you dear. I've just got to get some of these patches attached in the back. I wont be but a moment!" And she hurried off, Harry tunring to face silver eyes staring back.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded minutely in greeting, something his younger self would have puked before doing.

The two stared at one another for a moment and then Draco spoke again.

"I heard something rather…interesting…yesterday."

"Oh? And what was that?" Harry asked, as he began to peruse the clothes racks to hide his nervousness. He had no idea if this was the Draco he knew or the Malfoy from now.

"It was a sort of riddle_…'I open at the close'_. Mean anything to you?" Draco was met with green eyes, a bit duller than he expected but hopeful and happy at what he had said. He felt warm at having caused that reaction.

"Indeed it does, Draco." Harry chuckled happily, hugging the blonde who was sputtering incoherently at the contact.

"Merlin, get off me. People will talk!" Draco said, though he didn't throw Harry off as the later would have expected.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Getting my robes before you and your little entourage do. Obviously I'm too late." Draco sniffed.

"Nah, it's just me right now. I reckon we'll get our books and all later after I meet up with them."

"Thank goodness."

Harry rolled his eyes and then began to genuinely search the racks for things he liked. He found a nice green muggle-style t-shirt and slung it over an arm, continuing his search.

"Oh you can't be getting that." Draco sneered.

"It's nicer than what I have on now." Harry replied, not looking up.

"Tch, trash is not better than rubbish, Potter. They are the same thing."

"Don't you have some diamond cuffs to buy or something?" Harry smirked.

"No, that will be _next_ year, when we attend the Yule Ball." Draco huffed, opting to look at some shinny leather shoes.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Harry grumped, but his scowl softened as he found a nice maroon button up he could roll up at the arms.

"You know that muggle shirt is a Slytherin color." Draco commented from his side of the room.

"Mmm-hmm."

"You don't mind?"

"Hmm? Oh no. I've always liked green. Well, more of a dark teal green, but the general color is nice too."

Draco made a noncommittal sound at that. It was bit surreal that here he was, causally shopping for clothing with the savior of their world. It made him stop and stare at Harry for a moment.

Harry noticed Malfoy had ceased making small noises of movement and looked up to see the blonde looking at him. Just looking, as if in awe.

"What?" Harry asked self-consciously, wiping at his face and looking at his rumpled jacket.

"Heh, nothing Harry." Draco replied softly, realizing just how humble and normal Harry really was. Meanwhile Harry was amazed Draco had called him by his first name.

"Look, we haven't much time. Have you heard from Weasel and Granger?" Draco decided to change the subject as Harry had that 'I knew you were my friend!' look again. Plus, they really were running out of time.

"Yup." Harry answered, picking out a nice dark, warm green sweater with silver stripes. Draco rolled his eyes, knowing Harry meant to make some statements this coming year, and apparently was starting with his choice of clothing.

"Well?"

"Ron and Hermione are fine and no one suspects anything." Harry said in a whisper. Draco nodded.

"What about you? Is your father with you?"

"Yes. Things are fine, thought I think my parents were suspicious when I didn't act so…pompous." Draco wrinkled his nose from admitting that. "Father had some ministry business to do, likely to with Lupin's placement on Hogwarts's pay roll. He doesn't seem to take to the man. I'm just thankful he hasn't found out what he is." Draco whispered back. It was Harry's turn to nod.

"Hopefully your Head of House won't have such a loose tongue this time." Harry said a bit harshly.

"Yeah." Draco sighed.

At that moment Madame Malkin tutted back into the main room, fetching Draco to fit while handing Harry his new robes. Draco noticed Harry's reverent look as he held them, a hand gently going over the Gryffindor badge.

"You're much taller dear, let me get some longer base robes…" Madame mumbled more to herself. Draco smirked at Harry who rolled his eyes. Madame summoned the robes and began to fiddle with the tape.

Harry meanwhile found a few more items he really liked, as well as a couple casual robes, one green and the other a dark maroon with brown accents. The latter reminded him of Remus.

By the time he was ready, Draco was as well.

They took their turns paying and then travelled back out into the street, which was slowly filled but was still virtually empty.

"Well, where are you off to then?" Draco asked, tucking his package under an arm.

"Probably back to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm waiting to hear from the Weasleys. You?"

"I might as well get my books, including that ghastly book Hagrid made us buy."

Harry chuckled. "At least we know how to tame it now. Besides, Hagrid really knows his stuff when it comes to magical creatures. And it means a lot to him."

"I know that _now_." Draco replied softly. They continued their walk down the street, keeping a relatively slow pace. A few stares came their way as one or two people recognized them both, but overall they looked like two friends enjoying a casual conversation. Harry stopped at one point and Draco, feeling his presence leave turned back and came to his side.

"What's the hold up Potter?" He asked.

"It's just…well…it's where their shop would be. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." Harry replied, looking at the corner apartment and shop, empty and dull with a sign saying it was available for rent.

"Oh yes…I vaguely remember that place." Draco said, taking the scene in.

"It was brilliant y'know. The twins are right geniuses."

"Well, maybe it'll be back."

"I hope so." Harry smiled. And they continued on.

They arrived at the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. It was nearing 10 am and so Harry had become quite hungry, or so his stomach reminded both the boys with a particularly large growl.

"That's my cue." Draco tried to say with a straight face but couldn't. Harry laughed with him.

"Go on Potter, I'll see you on the train."

"See ya, Draco."

And with that the two parted ways. Harry was barely in the thresh hold of the inn when Tom stopped him.

"Harry, dear boy. I received a letter for you. The owl nearly killed himself running into that stump outside, the ruddy thing."

Harry chuckled his thanks and took the letter, amused that Errol was still as wobbly and blind as he remembered.

Harry carefully peeled away his spells, reinstated them once he got in his room, then plopped on his bed, packages beside him. It was a letter from the Weasleys alright. Harry commenced to open it.

_Dear Harry-kins,_

_Mum made me write this, as she's currently occupied with swatting my brother with a spoon. George has got to learn to be more careful with our experiments I tell you! Silly prat let some of our sleeping potion spill on the carpet in the hall somehow, but denies ever leaving our room with it. My bum still smarts! At least your relatives just put bars on your windows, we get a full on wooden utensil!_

Harry couldn't help but laugh out right at that.

_Ooop, Mum is telling me to hurry up. Anyway, dear Harry-kins, ickle Ronnie told us about you hedging for a place to stay with us at the lavish apartments within the Burrow. Say no more! Mum and Dad will be glad to have you, and we kids suppose one more can't hurt! (we'll outnumber those pesky adults!) You can Floo over with Dad, who will be coming by to get you around noon. See you then little brother!_

_-Fred W._

Harry's eyes welled up when he realized this letter was written by Fred Weasley. And what was more, he had been called his brother.

Harry decided it was safe to keep this letter and so he gently folded it and stuck it into his family album. He glanced at the clock, sighed and began to undress once again, opting for actual clothes he bought for himself, intending to burn Dudley's clothes once and for all. It wasn't like he was bitter toward his family, though if he were honest with himself, it still hurt after all these years, but he honestly hated what they represented. That the people who he had left didn't care to give him proper clothes, much less love that a family should. He knew they had the means, but simply chose not to. And that was something he was done with dealing with. Harry chose to wear a blue t-shirt he had gotten and dark blue jeans. Harry had even gotten some converse, but how Madame Malkin had acquired them Merlin only knew.

After that he emptied his trunk, sorted his things carefully then placed them back in one by one, laying Dudley's hand-me-downs on top so he could get rid of them later. He had just sat down on the bed again when there was a knock at his door. Hedwig rustled awake at the noise and Harry took off her blanket and laid it on the bed. He then straightened his shirt, tried to flatten his unruly hair and took don his lingering spells.

Harry then took a breath and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grinned as the sight of Arthur Weasley entered his line of sight as he opened the door. The younger but still older man was brushing some soot off his robes and trousers. His hair wasn't nearly as greying as when Harry last saw him and his face contained less worry lines and paleness. As Mr. Weasley looked up to Harry with his own warm smile and bright eyes full of mirth and wisdom from a father of seven children, Harry had to stop himself from giving the man a full on bear hug. As it was, Harry gripped the door handle and blew some fringe off of his face and simply grinned back some more.

"Ah Harry!" Arthur greeted the small Potter boy, gripping his hand in a firm handshake. Harry returned the shake firmly.

"It's great to see you sir!" Harry said happily, moving back to let the older man in and gently closing the door behind him.

"Nice room you've got here Harry." Arthur commented, hands on his hips. "You sure you want to ditch this peace and quiet for a full house at the Burrow?" he winked.

"Yes sir, I'd choose your home over anywhere else in the world." Harry said with feeling, but let his smile stay just as bright.

A flicker of gratitude, surprise and humble pride showed in Arthur's eyes at that for a moment before it was replace with his usual mirth.

"Well, it just so happens we've got enough room for one more rabbit in the hutch." He laughed as he settled on the end of Harry's bed. Harry took the small wooden chair across from him at the desk he had used the night before.

"So, young Ron says you had a spat with those Muggles again…"

Harry sighed, more for show than actual frustration. "They were more…unpleasant than usual. My Uncle Vernon's sister came to stay and started spouting all this nonsense about my parents and I sort of…blew her up."

Arthur's eyes went wide and Harry realized how he had put it. "Oh! Not like that—I mean like a balloon. She flew off into the sky." Arthur looked relieved but understanding just the same.

"You know Harry, accidental magic is nothing to ashamed of. It's to be expected, especially when you're under stress."

"Yes sir. The Minister said about as much last night."

"The Minister? Was here with you?"

"Yeah, he had the scene cleaned up and Marge's—that's that awful sister of my Uncle's—memory obliviated. Said not to worry but that I shouldn't go off on my own like that. Something about dangers and some such." Harry shrugged.

Arthur just gave Harry a long look, as if deciding whether or not to say something he'd been thinking about.

"Harry…there's a bit of truth there. There are dangers…ones that could kill you without a second's hesitation." Arthur said gravely. Harry blinked as he realized he was alluding to Sirius.

_That's right_…Harry thought_. Mr. Weasley was the one who warned me about him last time around…_

"I suppose you've heard about the escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black." Arthur began. Harry decided partial ignorance was the best way to play this.

"Yes sir, but I don't see what that has to do with me."

Arthur looked uncomfortable with what he was about to choose to say. "He was a follower of…You-Know-Who. One of the most loyal. He's vowed to take up where You-Know-Who left off, and that means coming after you, Harry."

Harry did his best to widen his eyes and look fearful at this revelation.

Seemingly satisfied at having Harry's undivided and serious attention, Arthur went on. "Whatever you may hear about him, promise me you won't go looking for him."

"Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry said, his incredulity not faked. He'd forgotten how naïve people seemed to think him at his time. Of course, he was pretty act first, ask questions later at this age too he supposed.

"Promise me, Harry. Please."

"I promise sir." Harry replied, feeling a bit bad at knowing he'd technically be breaking that promise at some point.

Looking relieved, as if a weight was off his shoulders, Mr. Weasley stood up, knees cracking a bit as he did. Harry stood up as well.

"Well now, where's your things?"

Harry lugged his trunk and his prized owl from her cage. He coerced her into staying in it as he shut the latch. He was thankful Hedwig was far too sleepy to care to fuss.

"Excellent! Let me take your trunk, you look like you're liable to snap in two carting it about, mm? No offence, haha, but Molly'll see to fattening you up this next couple weeks!" Arthur chuckled and Harry laughed along with him.

Harry paid Tom, bid farewell and his thanks, and met Mr. Weasley at the Floo. Arthur had shrunk the trunk and put it in a pocket and was now handing Harry a bit of Floo Powder from the mantle.

"Just yell 'The Weasley Burrow'. And uh, let's not have a repeat of last year hmm?" Arthur chuckled, "Molly almost had a right fit when you didn't come through!"

Harry laughed, remembering the day well. It was quite lucky Hagrid happened to be in Knockturn Alley too.

"The Weasley Burrow!" Harry said crisply, having had much more experience with the form of transportation than Mr. Weasley could ever realize, and stepped through the grate of green flames and made it with just a hint of a stumble to the other side. He was immediately met with a suffocating hug and flurry of red hair. A moment later the fire went alive again and out stepped Mr. Weasley who looked at Harry and his hugger with a bit of surprise.

"Ron! Son, you're making Harry there turn blue!" Arthur chuckled.

"R-Ron?" Harry gasped, as the strong grip around him lessened and pulled back to reveal it was indeed Ron and not Mrs. Weasley as he had expected.

"Hey Harry." Ron looked quite sheepish, ears already turning pink. Harry grabbed him by the neck and pulled his best friend into another hug.

"We made it." Harry whispered.

"I know." Ron replied, and Harry could feel his smile that mirrored his own.

"Come here, Harry dear! My turn!" Mrs. Weasley bustled over, cooking apron still on and hair a bit frazzled, but looking much younger and lively than Harry remembered her last. She positively glowed, he thought as she took him in his arms. Harry returned her hug, surprising her a bit.

"It's good to be back, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks again for letting me stay." Harry said, his green eyes while still a bit dull finally showing signs of their old sparkle Ron noted.

"Think nothing of it dear, you're always welcome." Molly smiled, and then began to cluck motherly at her other children to quit gawking at the stairs and greet Harry then to be washed up for lunch which was soon to be ready.

"Oh Merlin, lunch sounds good." Harry sighed blissfully, rubbing his stomach.

"When did you last eat?" Ron asked eyeing his shorter, more waif-like friend.

Harry just rolled his eyed in good humor when George and Fred slipped into their conversation, a twin on each side of Harry's.

"Someone's been getting a bit too motherly lately…" George winked.

"Indeed! Hugging us constantly!" Fred chimed in in mock despair.

"And now even little Harry is not immune!" George finished, giving his already tangled mop of hair a good noogie.

"Shut up you two! I just happen to _appreciate_ my family!" Ron scowled, his freckles getting lost in his deep blush.

"_Since when_?" The twins said unanimously. Harry chuckled and Ron grumbled something unintelligible.

The twins then laughed, the sound almost like an echo or harmony, and they stood to face Harry and their younger brother.

Harry again felt his head go light in glee at seeing Fred alive. It was amazing how he could tell which was which now. He sometimes would look at the family albums with George, keeping the lonely twin company and he'd often comment to Harry and Ron the little differences between him and his then dead brother that most people failed to see. They had their subtle differences, such as Fred's hair was a shade redder than his brother's but you could only tell if you were really looking. George had denser freckles on his nose, but only just. After countless hours just reminiscing and perusing countless pictures with George, Harry had become an expert on the subject. Forgetting himself almost for a moment, Harry greeted them formally.

"Fred." Harry turned to the correct twin with a nod. "George." Another nod to the right twin. "It's great to see you two together again."

The twins shared a look, their smiled almost faltering in utmost surprise that Harry of all people had recognized who was who. Their own mum had a bit of trouble with it! That fact alone made them forget Harry's wording of 'together again' almost completely.

"How'd you-?" George smirked, as if wanting to be let in on a prank.

"_Know_?" Fred finished, sharing the same look but with more shock than mirth.

Harry's eyes widened only a fraction as he realized but he in turn only shrugged. He was much too old and tired to be panicked by such a small slip.

"Details." Harry replied. The twins just thought this a vague reply rather than an actual answer as it was and turned around laughing at his antics. They led the way for the kitchen, tackling Percy who had been taking a swig of water from his glass.

"Bit close, eh?" Ron murmured.

"It's fine." Harry replied with a contented sigh.

"If anyone's good at finding things out, it's _them_."

"Aw, Ron, look at them though. They're so little!" Harry whispered back.

The two were now in the doorway, leaning against either side as the rest of the family bustled about. Arthur was whapping Percy on the back as he coughed (from the impromptu tackle earlier) while the Twins looked a bit sorry but more so amused by Percy's sputtering. Ginny was already seated at the table, holding a cat that had on a jumper. She met Harry's eyes and quickly looked away in a blush. Harry lovingly smiled a bit at that. They turned and walked back into the living room and sat down on the fraying old couch, seeking a quiet more comfy and private place to talk for a moment.

"I know, right?" Ron replied. "I came to in my bed, after the uh, _y'know_. And it's a bit dark and I have no real idea where I am and then I heard it—a loud bang! Merlin, you can only imagine what I thought."

Harry nodded sympathetically. He would've had a ghastly flash back at that kind of sudden blast. Even after a year most veterans from the war—Harry included—would still jump at odd noises or spin a wand faster than someone could blink. It had become reflex. Poor Ron.

"I jumped up, wand at the ready. I cast Lumos and I see all my old posters. It wasn't till I heard Mum yelling at the twins to knock it off that I knew where I had ended up."

"That's amazing." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, took me a bit longer to figure out what time though. I couldn't just up and ask, they'd think I was nutters. But I did come out as Percy had begun shouting at George and Fred for slipping a gnome in his room. Ginny came down and threw pillows at them then went back upstairs. It was hilarious. I finally remembered my spelled Chudley Cannons calendar back in my room and saw the date. That was around the time your letter came."

Harry nodded this time, lost in thought at imagining the story.

"How about you?"

"Oh, woke up lying on a sidewalk." Harry said off-handedly.

"Oh wow. Nice."

"Not as comfy, but I remembered quicker because of it. Then I saw…_You-Know-Who_."

"**_WHAT_**?! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BA—" Ron paled and began to yell. Harry covered his mouth.

"I don't mean _that _You-Know-Who! I mean, er, _Snuffles_!" Ron visibly relaxed at this and Harry removed his hand.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley began to call everyone to dinner, though most had lingered about the table already.

Harry and Ron sat together, Ron opting to sit on Fred's unoccupied side. Percy sat by Harry and then Ginny. Arthur and Molly near the head.

"Wow, this looks fantastic. Just like old times." Harry said quietly, and Ron nodded. The twins overheard, shared a look but didn't comment.

"Now, back to my earlier question. When did you last eat?" Ron narrowed his blue eyes at Harry, taking a reasonable bite out of a biscuit, making his parents' eyebrows raise in surprise.

Harry groaned.

"Muggles starving you again, Harrykins?" George asked.

"We can prank em for ya'." Fred said, a twinkle in his eye.

Harry chuckled despite himself. "Nah. I mean, sure, they don't feed me too well, but that's normal. I just haven't eaten since last night."

"Mmmph." Ron replied, stuffing the rest of the biscuit into his mouth, calming his slightly alarmed parents at the almost-different behavior.

"Well, eat up Harry, as much as you like." Molly commented, a bit of concern lacing her tone.

"There's plenty!" Arthur said happily, though he too felt a bit of pity for the boy. He wished they knew more about who those Muggles were that Harry lived with.

"Thanks!" Harry replied and promptly added more mashed potatoes to his plate, easily falling into the conversation around him.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Harry and Ron found themselves sitting beneath a nice shady tree in the lush green grass. Percy, Fred and George and Ginny were playing two-on-two Quidditch, allowing the two friends to talk some more.

"It was easier than I thought. Getting used to this, I mean. The way were all were." Ron said, leaning back against the tree.

"I know. Me too." Harry replied, idly drawing in the dirt with a twig. Another companionable silence went by.

"Did Padfoot say anything?"

"No. I saw him for only a moment, like last time." Harry said, a bit disappointed at that.

"We'll find him, once we get our bearings at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled, hopeful for that.

"Hermione owled me after you did. So I reckon the three of us check out."

"I talked to Draco at Madam Malkin's this morning. He's made it too." Harry said, trying to draw Hedwig now. She had arrived after lunch and was again asleep, but safely tucked away in Ron's room.

"Did you now? What'd the little snake have to say?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Oh, not much. He's concerned about me making some changes this year…"

"I thought that's the entire point."

"Well, yeah." Harry laughed, thinking of his slytherin colored shirts.

"Stupid git."

"Ron, c'mon. We can trust him." Harry looked around, spying the other Weasleys still playing in the air and their parents off in the garden. He still lowered his voice, paranoia still strong.

"Look Ron, you know what happened last time. A lot came from not trusting each other. We know who we can trust now and who we can't. Don't let it eat you up like it did Sirius, okay?" Harry's voice broke at the mention of his godfather. Ron looked ashamed for making Harry bring it up and put an arm around him.

"I'll try, mate. I really will. This is too important to mess up."

"Yeah."

The leaves rustled above them in the soft warm breeze and Harry let his eyes close and his worries melt into the sounds around him and the way the wind ruffled his hair. The air smelled of flowers and the sun allowed a soft glow as it lazed lower in the sky. It was perfect for Harry. Peaceful.

Harry felt like he could doze off for once and not be plagued with bad memories or the nightmares that usually took precious sleep from him.

"Oiy! Are you two gonna nap in the grass all day or are you gonna play some Quidditch?" Said a voice above them. Harry blinked and dazily saw a tall red-headed figure loom above on an old model broom. One of the twins by the sound of his voice.

"Keep it down, Harry's tryin' to sleep!" Ron all but yelled back. Harry chuckled in his haze. Ron noticed and sheepishly muttered an apology to him.

"Oh Come on then. He's got plenty time to do that later. Ginny's sided with George and all I've got is Percy—"

"Hey!" an indignant yelp said in response a ways off. It was Percy.

"Let's go, Ron. Besides, I'm a little rusty. I've been meaning to get in shape again." Harry replied, standing up and stretching. Ron was beside him in moments, ruffling his hair as the wind was steadily making it wild, much like Harry's on a good day.

"Yeah, I reckon you're right." Ron half smiled. In truth, it was difficult for Ron to be as exuberant about such things as Quidditch anymore. Like Harry, he still held that melancholy that permeated the world they left behind. After all they saw, trivial things didn't really matter anymore. And he hated it. He wanted to be carefree and not worry about the dangers of Voldemort or his followers. He felt restless because he wanted to get going; get it all over with. But then, this wasn't his seventh year and his parents would likely disapprove (even more) if he, Harry and Hermione went AWOL like last time. It just wasn't plausible, no matter how much he wanted to do it. But a part of him was content to just be here and relish in the simplicity of life he took for granted the first time around. He supposed Harry felt the same, only he was better at being calm about it. Harry had learned great patience after the war. Ron only wished he had half the capacity Harry had. With a sigh he tried to put behind him his anxiety and fretting and joined his siblings (including Harry, who was as much a brother as the rest of the clan) into the air.

* * *

It had been a few days by the time Hermione was able to join them. Mr. Weasley had her fireplace connected to the Floo and she gracefully came through, making Harry huff a bit at the ease she did so. After all these years and he still wasn't able to master it. Ah well, couldn't win them all.

In a flurry of brown bushy hair, Harry and Ron were enveloped in a fierce hug by a much younger Hermione than they remembered.

"Harry! Ron!" she said through happy tears. "Oh, but look at you both!" she gasped as she pulled back at arm's length to get a better look. She was beaming, eyes bright and hair flying frizzed in several directions.

"You're so pudgy!" she giggled as she poked Ron's stomach, who swatted her away.

"I am not!" He shouted as his ears went pink. "Look at you! You're…all…knobby!" Hermione just spun around happily. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear Ronald." Harry realized, rather belatedly, that while they were amazed at how young others looked, they themselves were in the bodies of thirteen year olds. Gangly, awkward and just beginning to grow into teenagers. Unfortunately, Harry knew now that he could expect a lag in his growth spurt in the next few years. Destined for greatness Ollivander told him. Yeah, right. Destined for shortness was more like it.

"Ohhh! Your voice is just beginning to deepen too! That's so cute!" Hermione continued to gush, making Ron blush several shades of red and look scandalized. Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes at his friends. Mr. Weasley had, by this point, lugged Hermione's trunk in after unshrinking it as he did Harry's earlier that week.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley!" Hermione beamed as Arthur bid them a happy farewell as he left back out the Floo for the Ministry. Molly was cleaning the attic (and trying to talk some sense into their ghoul about keeping the noise down) and the other Weasley children were about in various activities. The Trio was left to their own devices, if only for a while.

"Oh I just can't get over this. I mean look at us!" Hermione giggled again. Harry and Ron shared a bewildered but elated look. But then a shadow crossed over Ron's gaze and he held out his wand.

"What color dress did you wear at my brother's wedding?" Ron asked quietly, but his eyes blazed with anticipation. Harry just stood there, gaping. He hadn't thought to make sure it was her. In all honesty, the idea seemed a bit over the top, but then Ron had to be sure. He loved her, and would make sure this wasn't a trick. They all learned never to be underprepared.

Hermione's smile faltered, but came back full force as she answered. "Lilac, of course!" Ron heaved a relaxed sigh and hugged her again. Harry just stood there awkwardly before Ron and Hermione pulled him into the hug as well.

After helping the little witch cart her things up the rickety stairs to the room she shared with Ginny (with a sneaked levitation spell by Ron) they all settled in Ron's room to discuss what to do next. Harry had just finished telling about his trip to Diagon Alley and meeting up with Malfoy.

"Oh, that's brilliant. I'm so happy we all made it! Things are actually going good the first time around." Hermione sighed happily.

"Well, we still need to be alert. We all know how our luck usually runs out rather quickly." Harry said solemnly. The other two nodded.

"Okay, so what do we know?" He continued.

"Well, generally speaking for us, we all retained memories. Even scars…" Her voice faded as she looked down. Ron's eyes widened and gently pushed up her sleeve. 'Mudblood' was still etched in her forearm by Bellatrix. But it was faded, more so than it had ever been.

"Bloody _witch_. I hope she stays in Azkaban." Ron muttered darkly, then turned to Harry as Hermione smiled weakly and pulled her sleeve back down. Harry was gently running a finger over the lines Umbridge made him do to himself.

"I swear, if I see that Toad, I won't be responsible for what I do to her." Ron muttered darkly again, folding his arms to somehow physically hold in his anger on Harry's behalf. Harry merely smiled back at him.

"We'll need to be careful about these I suppose. Mine you can't really see unless you look at my hand close, and Hermione, yours is faded a good deal. I think the same can go for you. Though, long sleeves may be a good failsafe regardless. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Alright, next on our list is something I've been wondering. Do you guys think we've still got the trace?" Harry asked barely above a whisper. Hermione blinked as did Ron.

"Oh wow, I didn't even think of that." Hermione replied, the tip of her hand touching her mouth.

"And here…they wouldn't notice since it's an already magical home." Ron added.

The three sat there for a moment.

"Well, it won't matter if we're at Hogwarts. If we do go back on the run—" Hermione was interrupted by a small explosion, signature of Weasley Twin experiments. Harry cast a silencing charm just in case.

"You were saying?" Harry said as he placed his wand back up his sleeve.

"Er, well, if we do go on the run, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Or we can find out somehow before then if we have time. A little research can go a long way." Ron added, making his two friends gawk at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Ronald?" Hermione smiled. Ron just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm doing this by the book, no pun intended." He grinned.

"Excellent. We should have plenty of time anyway. We won't need to study too much to keep ahead of classes. It may have been a few years but it's basic stuff compared to what we know now." Harry pondered aloud.

"And being in the library will be good cover." Hermione commented.

"Alright, so we'll save that to look over later." Harry muttered, writing it down on some spare parchment

"I suppose the next pressing issue is Wormtail and S-er, Snuffles." Harry murmured.

"Oh yes, Ron, what did you do with that rat?" Hermione asked, a bit alarmed.

"He's been under a sleep potion for almost a week now, under a stasis spell, a body binding spell and a couple others that alert me if he somehow awakens or gets free. He'll be staying put nice and quiet and oblivious until we need him." Ron replied.

"Yes, I suppose that'll do for now. We need to act relatively quickly however. He can't survive on doses of potion and a stasis spell. Those are meant for temporary use. If he's killed it will make getting Snuffles innocent a harder job to do." Hermione twirled a piece of hair as she thought, creating more tangles.

"It'll keep for a month hopefully. It'll take that long to work everything just so if we play our cards right." Harry countered as he bit the end of his quill in thought.

"What's cards got to do with it?" Ron asked, confused by the reference.

"Muggle reference, Ron." Hermione waved off-handedly. "Now, about Snuffles."

"Yeah. The real question is do we want him to roam around half-cocked and send the school into a panic like last time, or do we take a more direct approach and contact him?" Harry mused.

"We, I don't know about you, but I don't want some Azkaban escapee to wake me up in the middle of the night with a knife as he looms over my bed with that crazy look in his eyes. Thanks but no thanks." Ron huffed. Hermione chuckled and rubbed his back.

"I agree. I just hope with us doing so won't bring back repercussions we aren't ready for. Our main advantage is experience and memory. Changing things will result in different outcomes. Some we may not be prepared for." Harry explained. As much as Harry planned to change things, they had to be smart about it. Tampering with time was serious business.

"That does seem logical." Hermione conceded. "We'll owl him when we know he's close. Wasn't he sighted near Hogsmede?"

"Yeah, he was. Right before I saw him at the Quidditch game I think." Harry struggled to remember.

"Well, regardless we'll have to owl him within the month when we reach Hogwarts. Time is of the essence." Hermione decided.

"Yeah, besides, we've got horcruxes to find and dark wizards to kill." Ron grimaced.

"Harry…do…do you know if, well…you're.." Hermione stopped as her voice broke.

"I don't. Not yet. That's another thing we'll likely have to research. Unless I can get Professor Snape to show me his mark, I see a snake and can talk to it, or I have visions again." Harry said quietly.

"But you don't know if being a Parselmouth was retained while Voldemort's soul wasn't…  
Hermione ventured.

"All this what ifs and no solid answers. It makes me sick." Ron glared at nothing in particular. In reality he was worried for Harry and it came out as anger.

"It's alright. We'll cross that bridge too when it becomes a problem. Like I said when we started this, I'm here to save lives. I don't care if something happens to me." Harry tried to explain.

"We care!" Hermione and Ron shot back.

"And we'll find a way, Harry. We will." Ron said in a tone of finality. Harry nodded with a small smile, and scribbled some more on his parchment.

"Next is do we reveal ourselves?"

"Oh my, you think we should?" Hermione gasped quietly.

"Not right now, no," Harry amended, "But at some point we've got to convince the Order to allow us a place in their ranks. Dumbledore was too afraid of taking away our childhoods that he often kept things from us until he thought we could take them. That won't work now. (here Ron mumbled something about it never working in the first place) Plus, your parents Ron, and Remus and Sirius won't be too keen on us hunting horcruxes. But I'm not about to let them do it. We know how to handle them and won't be as affected this time around. But it'll be nice to have some backup."

"And it's likely to come up once they ask how we knew about Wormtail." Hermione sighed. "We could lie…but what's the use?"

"Right."Harry agreed, scrawling again with his quill.

"I feel bad about planning all this without Malfoy.."Hermione said after a moment, and Ron scoffed at that.

"I'm completely fine with it. The little bugger."

"Ron." Harry lightly scolded. "I'll fill him in when I get the chance. His priority is keeping an ear out in his house and trying to sway the would-be Death Eaters back to the light. Most are young enough that they may just turn."

"And we won't be shunning him." Hermione gave Ron a stern look.

"It'll be good to have him as an ally, and will curb the other Slytherins from trying to sabotage our work in class. The less mishaps the better." Harry agreed. It wasn't so much worry for their work however as it was for the safety of the students. The Trio had gotten fairly advanced in dueling and reflexes from the war were still fresh. House rivalries would be difficult to deal with only because a stay jinx from them would earn a powerful hex from the Trio.

"Well, he just better watch himself." Ron muttered. The three then began to plan and rack their brains for what exactly happened and when. Within the next few days they had also begun their homework (Hermione had already had hers done by the time she arrived. Apparently she started it every year at the beginning of summer. Ron huffed at the over-achieving attitude, just like old times, but actually dove right into his. Harry did as well, and it looked like for once he'd have all his work done before getting to Hogwarts. He even gave effort than rushing to get it done as he used to do.

Meanwhile the Weasleys eyed the Trio and their efforts. They could tell something was…different…about the three. For one, Ron wasn't as moody with his siblings and was more forgiving. He was doing his homework for school without complaint, and even helping Ginny with hers. Hermione wasn't bossing the boys into doing any type of study (however they had already done some on their own) and wasn't shooting off random long-winded explanations. She remained quiet and thoughtful but with an air of wisdom. Harry was the biggest change to them. He was carefree for the first time they'd ever really seen. Confident, full of mirth. His eyes were unusually dull, a murky green full of sadness, but they brightened whenever he interacted with the family. When he thought none of them were watching he would slip into a longing expression, almost pained. As if there was something he wanted to get over with, something he accepted yet was still wary of.

"It'll be good when he meets Remus." Molly whispered to Arthur as they cleaned up and shooed the children into the living room the afternoon before they were to go to Diagon Alley. Arthur had nicked an old muggle radio from work (it had been cursed by a witch to play the same sad love song to spite a muggle man she fancied but didn't return her affection) and had asked Hermione and Harry to have a look.

"I agree. I hope they hit it off." Arthur said with a sad smile. "I think they both need each other."

"I wish he hadn't been such a recluse after the Potters passed. But then losing poor Peter…and then Sirius…" Molly shook her head wearily. "He needed to find peace, not lock himself away with only his grief to keep him company."

"Then we will pray he can find a family again with Harry. He's a good boy, and I think Harry'll take to him. Even if he finds out about…_y'know_." Arthur shrugged, referencing Lupin's lycanthropy. Molly nodded sadly. Remus had always been shy at the old Order meetings unless he was with his three friends. He was afraid people hated him, and yet didn't blame them one bit for it. After losing his friends he had left the country for a time, making contact every year or so. He couldn't bear to see Harry, knowing he could never truly adopt him (that craving of family was too hurtful back then, knowing he wasn't worth it) and he never wanted Harry to see him in that horrible grief stricken state those first few years. Apparently he had been back in London these last couple years, and had agreed to come teach at Hogwarts. He must've finally come to terms with everything. Albus mentioned he was excited to meet Harry again, but also nervous. He had been virtually absent all these years and wondered if Harry would forgive him that. Little did he know Harry's great capacity to love and forgive.

It was with a sigh that Harry eased off the wall by the door, having eavesdropped (casually) and returned to the crowd by the little radio. It was rectangular and small; a handheld Hermione said in answer to one of the twins. Harry pondered now how his first meeting, and eventual relationship with Remus would develop now that Harry knew his future. He never really thought about things as the Weasley parents had just discussed. He never questioned why Remus just popped into his life, where he'd been…or anything. He also didn't realize that Remus, like Harry and Sirius, needed a family just as much. Well. Harry now knew. And he was going to make sure that Remus didn't only live but would have a family.

Turning back to the now, Harry smiled as Ron reverently flicked on the radio, as if he had done so many times before. Blinking, Harry now remembered the little device. It was the one Ron took with them during their 'camping'; when they were horcrux hunting. He met Ron's gaze, then Hermione's, and they all gave a small smile (which promptly had the others a tad confused if they noticed at all) and he turned the station.

Harry leaned back on the sofa he was now sitting on, and let the soft melody of a Pink Floyd song of all things hazily drifting from a muggle station they managed to pick up. Harry closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, welcomed the darkness of sleep. It wasn't a dream; he was with his friends. He had a second chance. He was home.


End file.
